


I'm So Lucky

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [128]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I love Dom/Jensen Sub/Jared and you write it so well!</p><p>There isn’t enough of these fics so please write more! Pretty please with whipped cream and a Jensen on top :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if its as much d/s as you wanted, i just really love caring d/s relationships!

**Prompt** : I love Dom/Jensen Sub/Jared and you write it so well!

There isn’t enough of these fics so please write more! Pretty please with whipped cream and a Jensen on top :D

 

Jared was curled up in the den, waiting for his Master to return. Jensen was working late, as he had been the whole week. He said Jared didn’t need to stay up for him, but Jared knew it would make Jensen happy if he was awake. Jared had a pot roast in the oven and was due to come out 10 minutes before Jensen was home. He’d let it cool and then serve it with roasted asparagus and grilled potatoes. Then he’d surprise Jensen with his favorite tiramisu. He’d prepped himself earlier, so Jensen wouldn’t have to do any work. He could just slid into Jared, or use whatever he wanted on Jared first. Jensen always took excellent care of Jared, so now it was his turn to take care of his Dom.

Jared heard the click of a lock and adjusted his collar so _Jensen’s sub_ was displayed nicely. He shut off the TV and wandered in the foyer, where his exhausted boyfriend kicked off his shoes. Jared knelt and waited for Jensen to turn around.

Jensen smiled widely when he saw Jared. “I told you that you shouldn’t wait up for me.”

Jared returned the smile. “I love you, and you’ve been so busy lately. I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Jensen helped Jared to his feet and he guided his Dom towards the kitchen. He’d laid a plate out on the table with his dinner on it and grinned proudly. “Ta da!” Jensen stared at it without saying anything and Jared’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry, Jensen, do you not like it? I can probably make something els–,”   
Jensen pulled Jared down for a fierce kiss. “God, I love you so much. And this is so perfect. I am so lucky to have found you, sweetie. I’m so lucky you’re mine.”

Jared felt his smile return and he enjoyed Jensen’s kisses. “I’m the lucky one.”  
“We both are,” Jensen replied. “Have you eaten?”

“Yes, sir,” Jared replied. “And there’s tiramisu in the fridge. While you eat I’ll go grab that, okay?”  
“You made my favorite meal _and_ my favorite desert?” Jensen shook his head in disbelief. “You deserve a treat tonight, my love.”

Jared kissed his master’s cheek. “Be right back.” He got the desert out of the fridge and carefully brought it back to Jensen. He cut a large piece and put it on the plate Jensen had cleaned of his dinner. “Here you go.”

“You’re so amazing, Jared. We’ll get out the cock ring tonight, would you like that?” Jensen offered.

Jared nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Good boy.” Jensen put a bite of tiramisu on his fork and offered it to Jared. “Here.” Jared wrapped his lips around the fork in a deliberately provocative manner and Jensen’s eyes narrowed. “I know what you’re doing, you tease.” Jensen continued to feed Jared bites of tiramisu between his own until the plate was clean. Jared reached to clean up but Jensen stopped him. “We can do the dishes tomorrow. Now I just want you.”

Jared was definitely okay with that and followed Jensen to the bedroom. Jensen seemed to be scheming as he walked and Jared couldn’t wait to see what he came up with. His Dom was so perfect and wonderful and knew just how to take Jared apart and put him back together again.

When they got into the bedroom, Jensen took his time peeling off Jared’s clothes one article at a time. When Jared was fully naked, Jensen guided him to lie on his back on the bed. Jared’s cock was half hard and Jensen’s hand wrapped around it and tugged roughly. Jared moaned and pushed his hips into Jensen’s hand. It rapidly filled with blood until it was completely hard. Jensen opened their toy chest and pulled out a thick ring, which he fasted around the base of Jared’s cock. Jared moaned at the cool metal wrapping around his hot flesh.

Jensen stroked a hand down Jared’s chest. “You’re so gorgeous, sweetheart.”

Jared blushed. “Look at you.”

“My sweet boy,” Jensen kissed his cheek and then his lips. “So very beautiful.” His lips traced their way down until he could nibble on Jared’s nipples. Jared whined and pushed his chest into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen pushed Jared back down and held him there. “Don’t be greedy. You’ll take what I give you.”

“Yes, sir,” Jared agreed. “Sorry.”

“Your body reacts so wonderfully under my teeth,” Jensen said, blowing on the spit-damp nipple. Jared held back the urge to pull Jensen’s mouth back around the sensitive nub. “Good, Jay. Good control.”   
Jared preened. “Thank you, sir.”

Jensen slid his fingers down Jared’s body, past his perineum until he could probe Jared’s hole. His fingers slid in easily and lube smeared on his fingers when he pulled out. “Did you prep yourself, Jared?”  
“I wanted to please you, sir,” Jared replied. “Dinner, dessert, and sex.”

Jensen’s eyes darkened in lust. He shuffled up until his cock was brushing against Jared’s lips and said, “Suck.”

Jared eagerly took the head of Jensen’s dick in his mouth. He fed it to Jared inch by inch until it was bumping the back of Jared’s throat. Jared liked the heavy cock on his tongue and the salty taste of Jensen’s precome. He licked at the head and hollowed his cheeks to suck. Jensen’s head fell back and he moaned. His hands stroked Jared’s leather collar and traced the words. “That’s right,” Jensen purred. “You are _mine_. My beautiful sub to worship and care for.”

Jared wanted to respond but his mouth was still full of Jensen’s cock. He held Jared’s head still and started to fuck his mouth, gentle at first and then rough thrusting that had Jared moaning and his cock twitching. The need to come built inside him but with the ring on he wasn’t going to come any time soon. He was choking on his Dom’s dick while Jensen ran a hand across his body to flick a nipple or tug on the collar. He could tell Jensen was about to come but as he was readying himself to swallow Jensen pulled out. Jared whined and Jensen chuckled. “I’ll let you swallow my come eventually, baby. But now I want to fuck that sweet ass of yours.”

Jared let Jensen push his legs apart and shove two fingers in his ass. Jensen easily found Jared’s prostate and finger-fucked him. Jared squirmed on his fingers. “Please, sir!”  
“What do you want, Jared?” Jensen asked. “How can I pleasure you?”

“Fuck me!” Jared replied.

“Manners, Jared,” Jensen scolded.

“Please fuck me, sir,” Jared corrected. “Please.”

“Anything you want, love,” Jensen agreed. He lined his dick up with Jared’s hole and slid it on one push. Jared cried out and his imprisoned cock twitched. “I’ll fuck you all night if you want.”   
Jared thought about how sore he’d be. “Can we take a break?”

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Jensen started to fuck Jared, pumping his hips fiercely. His cock slid in and out of Jared’s tight, slick ass and the sub whimpered. It was so good. His dick was red and swollen with the ring still locked tight. “Please, I want to come,” Jared begged.

“Patience,” Jensen chastised. Jared nodded and tried to hold out but his balls were swollen with come. Jensen was hitting his prostate on each stroke and Jared felt like he was going to scream. He was so horny. “Let me hear you,” Jensen said. “Make all those pretty noises.”

Jared’s mouth fell open with a sob and whimpers were shoved out of his throat each time Jensen pumped his hips inside. Jensen grunted and his hips spasmed. “Fuck, Jay!” His nails dug into Jared’s forearms, there would be bruises tomorrow. Jensen moaned and his head fell back. Jared felt his dick pulsate and then Jensen pulled out. He stroked himself once and his come splattered on Jared’s chest.

“Please, sir,” Jared pleaded. “I’ll do anything! Please let me come!”

“Come,” Jensen demanded. He reached down and unhooked the ring. As soon as it was off, Jared’s orgasm swallowed him and his come mixed with Jensen’s on his stomach.

Jared panted and his limbs went lax. He felt Jensen use a warm washcloth to get his stomach clean of come and soft kisses on his temple and cheeks. He hummed contently and turned into Jensen. “Thank you,” Jared slurred.

“Thank _you_ ,” Jensen replied. “Now get some sleep, Jared.”

His ass was deliciously sore and their room smelled like sex. Jensen combed his fingers through Jared’s hair and he drifted off to sleep quickly, his heart filled with nothing but love.


End file.
